My Candlelight
by burakkupeppa
Summary: Tahun akan berganti dalam waktu kurang dari enam jam lagi, dan sosok Jihoon yang kedinginan menunggunya di depan pintu rumah membuat hati Mark menghangat, walau tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh salju yang dingin. /NCT Mark x Wanna One Park Jihoon


**My Candlelight**

Cast : NCT Mark Lee x Wanna One Park Jihoon

Rating : T

.

.

" _Tinggal enam jam menuju pergantian tahun. Jadikan malam terakhir di tahun 2017 ini berkesan bersama keluarga anda."_

Suara sang pembawa acara terdengar cukup keras dari TV yang terpasang di etalase toko itu. Mark Lee, seorang pemuda berjaket hitam tertegun sejenak, menatap acara yang tengah berlangsung di televisi itu datar sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Hei, aku harus buru-buru pulang. Saudara-saudaraku pasti sudah datang dan mama sudah menyiapkan hidangan lezat!"

 _Berisik._

Suara percakapan antara dua orang gadis itu terdengar jelas di telinga Mark, hingga tangannya memasang earphone putih yang sebelumnya tergantung di dada ke telinga kiri. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, pemuda itu kembali melangkah menyusuri kawasan bersalju distrik Apgujeong yang ramai oleh khalayak.

Di dalam saku jaket Mark, ponselnya bergetar. Layarnya menyala menampakkan satu _pop-up chat_ dari kontak bertuliskan 'Mama'.

" _Minhyung-a, kenapa pesan mama tidak dibalas? Maafkan kami, tahun depan kami pasti akan pulang ke Korea dan kita akan berkumpul lagi, bersama-sama."_

Namun Mark Lee abai, kakinya tetap melangkah menuju suatu _game arcade_ tanpa memedulikan salju yang kian menumpuk di kepalanya.

Ia tidak perlu repot-repot meraih ponsel untuk tahu isi pesan itu. Karena mamanya selalu memberikan pesan yang sama tiap tahun, sejak lima tahun lalu.

.

.

"Jihoon-a, mau kemana, sayang?"

Park Jihoon, yang sudah rapi dengan berlapis-lapis pakaian dan hendak meraih gagang pintu menoleh, kemudian tertawa canggung. "Aku… Mau ke rumah Mark, ma."

Nyonya Park sedikit terkesiap. "Sekarang juga? Tapi mama sudah membuat kue dan banyak makanan enak. Kenapa tidak mengundang Mark ke sini saja?"

Jihoon menghela napas, mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mauku juga begitu. Tapi dia tidak menjawab teleponku sejak tadi, aku jadi khawatir. Aku ingin mengecek keadannya, boleh 'kan ma?"

Mendengar itu, nyonya Park terdiam. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, wanita berusia pertengahan empat puluh itu beranjak ke dapur terburu-buru, meninggalkan Jihoon yang mengerjap kebingungan di dekat pintu.

Tak berapa lama, Nyonya Park kembali dengan satu bungkusan besar di tangan. Langsung saja ia menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut ke tangan Park Jihoon. "Bawa ini. Habiskan bersama Mark di rumahnya. Malam tahun baru ini kau di sana saja."

Jihoon mengintip isi bungkusan di tangannya, kemudian beralih menatap mamanya yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut. Ini aneh, bukannya Jihoon tidak suka, sih. Tapi tidak biasanya mama Park membolehkan Jihoon menghabiskan malam tahun baru di luar.

"Sayang, orang tua Mark itu, teman dekat mama sejak SMA. Dan mama tahu mereka tidak pulang lagi ke Korea tahun ini. Anak itu pasti sangat kesepian di rumah, dan dia mungkin masih segan jika kita undang ke sini. Temani saja dia, tidak apa-apa. Masih ada tahun-tahun berikutnya yang bisa kita habiskan bersama."

Ucapan mamanya membuat Jihoon tersenyum. "Oke ma! Tenang sja, aku akan menemaninya semalaman ini. Aku pergi dulu!"

Nyonya Park tersenyum, membalas lambaian Jihoon yang sudah keluar dari rumah. "Ya, hati-hat—eh, makanannya buat Mark juga, jangan kauhabiskan semua ya!"

Jihoon yang dapat mendengar itu langsung menggerutu. Iya, Jihoon tahu selera makannya memang berbeda dari orang lain, tapi ia tidak serakus itu untuk memakan semuanya kok. Ia 'kan tidak segembul itu.

Untuk terakhir kali, Jihoon melihat ponselnya, mengecek kalau-kalau Mark membalas salah satu pesannya. Nihil, tidak ada notifikasi apapun yang berkaitan dengan pemuda asal Kanada itu, padahal biasanya Mark selalu menjadi yang lebih dulu menelepon untuk menanyakan kabarnya dengan semangat dan menghujani ponselnya dengan berbagai pesan singkat.

Jihoon khawatir, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah Mark. Ia meringis ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk walau sudah memakai berlapis-lapis pakaian hangat.

Dan hatinya terasa sakit ketika membayangkan Mark Lee, selama bertahun-tahun ke belakang harus menghadapi cuaca sedingin ini, tanpa kehangatan keluarga yang seharusnya ia dapatkan di rumah.

Untuk tahun ini dan ke depannya, Jihoon bertekad tidak akan membiarkan _kekasihnya_ itu sendirian lagi.

.

.

Langit Seoul sudah menjadi gelap. Perumahan di kawasan distrik Gangnam sudah mulai sepi, namun tiap rumah terlihat ramai dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala dan suara riuh yang terdengar samar dari luar.

Di luar sana, Mark Lee berjalan sambil mengunyah potongan terakhir bakpao yang ia beli dari minimarket. Bakpao itu sudah agak dingin dan menjadi keras, tapi Mark tidak peduli. Pemuda itu lapar, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengisi perutnya dengan makanan lain.

Yah, karena semuanya akan terasa hambar jika ia memakannya di rumah besar namun kosong yang menyedihkan itu.

Mark menghela napas ketika melihat rumahnya di ujung jalan. Gelap, sangat kontras dengan rumah-rumah lain yang terang benderang. Langkah malasnya kini sudah mencapai pekarangan rumah, dan seketika ia tertegun.

Di depan pintu rumah, Park Jihoon duduk menyandar sambil menggerutu. Lelaki itu tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dengan pipi menggembung yang dihiasi semburat merah karena dingin. Sebuah bungkusan besar teronggok tak berdaya di samping tubuhnya.

Dan ketika Jihoon mengangkat wajah lalu bertemu mata dengan Mark, pria mungil itu tersenyum lega. Manik coklatnya berbinar hangat, jantung Mark serasa berhenti berdegup untuk sesaat.

"K-Kau, kenapa bisa—"

"MARK!" Jihoon memotong perkataan Mark seraya menubruk tubuh lelaki itu, memeluknya erat. "Jahat sekali, aku menunggumu di sini hampir dua jam, tahu! Lagipula kau darimana saja, sih? Di luar 'kan dingin sekali!"

Dan Mark masih mematung, terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak dapat membalas pelukan Jihoon.

"Ya ampun! Badanmu dingin sekali! Kau sudah menjadi batu es berjalan, tahu!"

Jihoon dengan heboh melepas syal yang ia kenakan, membalutkannya pada leher Mark yang dingin. Ia juga meraih tangan Mark yang tidak tertutup sarung tangan, menggesek-gesekkannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, berusaha membagi kehangatan miliknya.

Mark masih terdiam, tetapi perlahan dadanya terasa menghangat. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas membentuk senyum. Matanya menatap dalam sosok Jihoon yang masih sibuk menghangatkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau… Ke sini demi aku?" lirihnya pelan.

Jihoon mendongak, menatap Mark dengan bibir mengeucut. "Iya! Kau sih tidak mengangkat teleponku dari tadi, aku 'kan khawatir!"

Ah, Mark memang sama sekali tidak mengecek ponsel sejak ia menerima pesan dari mamanya tadi pagi. Ia pikir yang menelepon dan mengiriminya pesan sejak tadi adalah mamanya.

"Tuan Mark Lee yang sok kalem, dengarkan aku." Kini Jihoon menempatkan tangan Mark di kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Kalau kau kesepian di rumah, bilang padaku. Telepon aku kapan saja, aku siap meluncur untuk menemanimu sekalipun aku sedang berada di ujung dunia. Dan jangan berpikir bahwa kau tidak memiliki siapapun, karena ada aku di sampingmu. Kau tidak pernah sendirian, Mark."

Mark mengerjap, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Tangannya yang berada di wajah Jihoon ia gunakan untuk mencubit kedua pipi itu gemas. Membuat lelaki di hadapannya mengaduh. "Dasar, berlebihan. Heboh, nggak santai, gembul pula."

"Kok jadi mengejekku, sih?!" rengek Jihoon tidak terima. Apalagi dengan perkataan 'gembul' di akhir kalimat.

Mark tertawa sebelum merengkuh Jihoon ke pelukannya. Ia menghirup wangi vanilla dari tubuh Jihoon dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih sudah datang, terima kasih sudah membuat malam terakhir di tahun ini menjadi hangat, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon tersenyum di pelukan Mark, membalas pelukan pemuda itu dengan erat. "Sama-sama, Mark. Ayo lakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan untuk setahun ke depan!"

Dan mereka berdua tertawa. Pelukan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya Mark membuka suara. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita tidak akan masuk dan memakan apapun yang kau bawa itu? Kau lapar 'kan?"

Kemudian suara 'kruyuuk' pun terdengar keras, menjawab pertanyaan Mark. Tidak perlu ditanya dari mana asalnya.

"Ah, kau benar!" ucap Jihoon dengan wajah memerah, melepas diri dari pelukan Mark. "Ayo masuk! Aku membawa kue dan masakan buatan mama banyak sekali! Kau pasti suka!"

Mark hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Jihoon, namun bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. "Aku pasti akan suka, asal nanti jangan kauhabiskan porsi milikku juga."

Lalu gerutuan keras terdengar sebelum pintu rumah keluarga Lee tertutup.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak lima tahun, rumah itu memancarkan suasana hangat. Jendela di sisi ruang makan menampakkan dua sosok yang saling bercanda sambil menikmati hidangan menggiurkan di atas meja.

Di akhir tahun ini, kehadiran seorang Park Jihoon berhasil melelehkan hati beku Mark Lee. Dan untuk tahun-tahun ke depannya, hanya akan terdapat kehangatan yang mengisi rumah besar itu. Mark Lee tidak akan meminta lebih dari ini.

Karena sosok Park Jihoon sudah menjadi cahaya lilin yang terang untuk kehidupan sepi nan monoton milik Mark.

.

.

END

Halo ^^

Satu FF dengan otp crack kesukaan saya lagi untuk mengawali 2018. Markhoon lagi, abis saya emang suka yang retak-retak tanpa moment sama sekali. Dari dulu otp kesukaan pasti yang sepi peminat kalo ngga yang amat sangat crack dengan moment random. Tahu kalo Mark sama Jihoon seangkatan sama satu sekolah aja saya langsung nge-ship. Hehehehe.

Ini emang dibuat sebagai pelampiasan saya yang kesepian di akhir taun sih, bedanya saya mah ngga ada yang nungguin di depan rumah sambil kedinginan kaya si mbul :')

Ngga yakin bakal banyak yang baca sih soalnya pair ini crack sangat, tapi minta reviewnya yaa~

Oh satu lagi, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2018! Si Makeu sama buntel udah memasuki usia legal nih hohohoho. Nanti upacara kelulusan mereka ketemu ngga ya? :')

Oke, sekian dari saya. Terima kasiih.


End file.
